The present invention relates to a payload projectile system and more particularly to a structural arrangement for increasing the load to be carried and an ejection mechanism wherein the payload is dispensed at a selected point along the projectile trajectory.
In the field of ballistic projectiles, carrying payloads, to be dropped prior to impact, it has been the general practice to employ standard forms of load packaging wherein only the interior volume exclusive of that encompassed by the ogive portion has been employed to house the payload. Such arrangements have been unsatisfactory in that a substantial portion of the projectile volume has been unutilized thereby limiting the cargo carrying capability, increasing the delivery cost, as well as requiring excessive parasitic hardware all of which hinder proper air detonation. The instant invention overcomes these problems while filling the present need.